Gay Academia
by TheCrewOnDiscord
Summary: Made by a group of friends on discord, to make a point and to spite everything else. Maybe this has some form of merit but we just fuck all.
1. Chapter 1 - GFTSOFBG

**Gay Academia**

**Made by 3 straight boys on discord for shits.**

**Chapter 1: Gay for the sake of being gay.**

Midoriya is a boy. He was straight but fanfiction is an asshole and made him gay for the sake of being gay. So one day, after he learned he was quirkless, he went to blued.

And he matched with All Might.

And at the first day, Midoriya gave a bj to All Might. All Might moaned in pleasure, releasing from the land down under, and then he became an e-thot nice.

He bought an All Might sex doll, he smiled, finally starting his sex training.

Many years later, Midoriya gave the best killer blowjobs at the cafeteria. During class, he was durian. The teacher scowled at the green bean, "Niggrito. Why you go to UA quirkless, you useless motherfucking bitch." he said. c. a. l. m. l. y.

"Pocolloco asgsdnbhjsad colloco." Midoriya sang.

So after Bakugo was given a blowjob he contacted all might to due more sex training.

This was a start of a new adventure.


	2. Chapter 2 - Seksy Seks

**Gay Academia**

**Made by 6 straight boys and 1 woman**

**Chapter 2: Seksy Seks**

All Might has put up Midoriya for sex trafficing the moment he entered the gym.

Considering he doesn't have enough dignity to stand up for being quirkless he just fucked himself. He placed the anal plug in front of the police.

"Hot." The police men said with sly smirks.

Simply from hearing the police men's voices, he drooled, "Fuck..." he said.

All Might, who had been watching the entire time, couldn't hold himself anymore. "Gonna rap." All Might says before forcefully opening Midoriya's mouth, followed with him peeing in it.

The police men proceed to handcuff Midoriya to a treadmill, so that each time the treadmill rotates, it's an automatic hump.

All Might smirked and commented, "One shot headshot boom patay." he Might wiggled his toes in Midoriya's face, suggesting he should suck it, which Midoriya did.

The police men proceeded to call for back up in this thrusting adventure, "We need more men." one of them said in the radio.

Midoriya proceeded to rub his feet on All Might's 20 inch destroyer. All Might groaned in expense, the foot job proving too well.

As the police men inserted all of their dicks into Midoriya's apparently stretchy asshole, they could feel a bonanza coming.

A real honker donker.

A real shmooly shapoodly.

A real bigunga dunga.

Play doh doh doh play doh doh doh play doh doh doh.

They all made a loud AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, as they climaxed. All of their dicks somehow simultaneously erupting their baby batter all over Midoriya.

Midoriya was left like a bagpipe, his tongue sticking out in pleasure. He pressed his stomach, moaning a bit as a bit of excess cum came out.

He can't wait for the next adventure.


	3. Chapter 3 - Tongo Tango

**Gay Academia**

**Made by 2 straight boys in the very late night times.**

**Chapter 3: Tongo Tango**

Days had passed and he had not seen Deku. Bakugo was getting angry, he did not receive the complimentary blowjobs he wanted. So in the meantime, he listened to Tongo.

Very awesome songs.

Katsuki listened intently, he felt the depression hit as he listened to Tongo. He felt his words.

Then he fell asleep. Lol. Stupid character.

Baring baring baring

He woke up in a dream

And a fat peruvian man appeared. Katsuki screamed, like wow earrape style, and there was tongo. He had a big cock. Also Kitkat was still gay for no reason. Also he is a mary sue, tongo. Like every oc on fanfiction.

Tongo bellowed, then the fat bitch bent down and started sucking Bakugos two incher. Bakugo felt a wave of pleasure hit him. He groaned in pleasure then sang,

"Chairod bin juatchu michubi,  
filing sa feifer lasander dar serfes,  
don no guat yur expicting of mi,  
put anda preisho of walkin in yur chuuuus  
ebrister isa teiky sonoder misteik tu yooooo.

Ay bicam sonam,  
ay cam fil yuderrr,  
bicam sotair,  
somoch moraguerrr,  
ay bicam is des,  
alay guan tudu,  
is bi mor laikmi ambi slay yooooo."

Then, Bakugo moaned at the tops of the earth while Tongo continued to suck eagerly at the 1 inch decimator. Bakugo pulled out and sprayed cum all over the dream world with is 1 centimeter destroyer.

Soon, all he saw was white.

He woke up. He looked at his blanket his bed his penis his room his pants, mostly the pants. It was all white, everything, and maybe a little bit of red there.

So he grabbed his plants and exploded it, no, not in that way you perv.


End file.
